


Vid: Trembling Heart

by thingswithwings



Category: Dottie Gets Spanked
Genre: Fannishness, Fanvid, Festivids, Kink, Other, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings
Summary: First loves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Vid: Trembling Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghost_lingering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghost_lingering/gifts).

> This vid, like the film, deals with the topic of a six year old boy's developing sexual/erotic interests. This is dealt with in a very non-objectifying and gentle way, from the boy's POV. 
> 
> Made for ghost_lingering, for Festivids 2013.

[Download from Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?5y70c7bszt3eeby)

[Download srt subtitles file from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/lol8s91od6ltvyd/Dottie_Gets_Spanked_-_trembling_heart_by_thingswithwings.srt)

[Link to lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/robertaflack/thefirsttimeeverisawyourface.html) (note: vid only uses the first two verses)


End file.
